Pressure
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Gideon tries to pressure Mabel into something she doesn't want to do. Silly and random one-shot that came to mind after watching 'The notebook'.


Dipper and Mabel sat together on the ferris wheel, at the carnival which had come to Gravity Falls for the week, laughing and making jokes. They had gone around several times now and hoped Grunkle Stan wouldn't make them get off any time soon.

Meanwhile, Gideon had just bought three caramel apples, two sticks of candyfloss and a bag of cookies. He then spotted Mabel on the ferris wheel and devised a plan to get her attention. He promptly dropped his snacks and ran over to the ferris wheel.

Dipper and Mabel's carriage had just gone to bottom but still hadn't stopped, and as it scrapped across the ground, Gideon ran and jumped in the carriage with them.

"Gideon!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Oh dear!" Mabel rolled her eyes. "What do you want, jerk-face?"

"Mabel, Dipper, we meet again." Gideon said in his best dramatic voice.

"Get off you loser!" Dipper ordered, then sighed, showing a large amount of boredom and uninterest to the nine-year olds desperate threats and attempts of being with Mabel.

"No thank you, Dipper Pines." Gideon's eye twitched as he said Dipper's name. "I'm fine here!" He then put his arm around Mabel, which she instantly karate-chopped.

The ferris wheel then came to a halt.

"Hey Buddy, you can't do that!" The man who ran the ferris wheel shouted. "You need to pay to ride!"

"Well I can't pay from up here!" Gideon rudely shouted back.

"Well then, get down!" the man snapped back, as rudely as Gideon had.

Gideon then ignored the man and turned to Mabel. "My dear sweet Mabel, will you go out with me?"

"No way!" Mabel shouted.

"Awww, please? I'll show you a great time." Gideon begged in a seductive tone.

"She'll never date you, now beat it!" Dipper yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Gideon yelled back.

"Well, he's right Gideon, I will never date you! Now kindly leave us alone!" Mabel told Gideon.

"Fine." Gideon then grabbed on to one of the metal bars around the carriage that helps hold the ferris wheel together.

"Oh my god! What are you doing!" Mabel screamed. "Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy about you." Gideon answered.

"How thick are you? She won't date you, and killing your self isn't going to change that." Dipper said.

"Mabel, please date me." Gideon pleaded, pulling his cute pose.

"No, I don't want to date you." Mabel stressed.

"Why not?" Asked Gideon.

"Because, 1. You tried to kill my brother. 2. You tried to kill my Grunkle 3. You're desperate. And 4. I'm not interested!" Mabel answered. "Now please get down." She was now begging.

"Not unless you date me!" Gideon was now putting Mabel under extreme pressure. "If you don't date me, I'll let go!"

"No!" Mabel screamed as Gideon dropped one hand. She hated Gideon, but could never live with the guilt of him killing himself. And she could tell Gideon knew this, as he smiled triumphantly. "Okay Gideon, I'll date you." She gave in.

"Wahoo!" Gideon exclaimed as he seized hold of the bar again.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Mabel questioned Gideon.

"Sure." He vainly answered.

"And you're very self proud." She added.

"Yeah, you're point?"

"Nothing." Mabel evilly smiled. "You still as self proud now?" She asked, as she undid his belt and pulled down his pants for the whole town to see!

"Aaah!" Gideon shrieked as he embarassedly (A/N: It's a word now.) tried to cross his legs and cover his play boy boxers.

The whole town was pointing and laughing at him and several teens took pictures to upload on Facebook and twitter.

Mabel the approached the boy in humiliation. "Gideon, I will never, ever date you!"

The ferris wheel started going round again before Gideon could even consider letting go of the bar. The carriage then stopped at the ground and Gideon's father had to carry his child away, who was trying so desperately to hold back his tears, while everyone was pointing and making fun of him.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel were both still in their carriage, laughing at their young foe.

"I think I just bust a lung laughing!" Dipper laughed, cradling his chest.

* * *

**Not as romantic as the original. But please review :D**


End file.
